The present invention relates to switching assemblies of the type employed for user actuation of plural control functions from individual switch actuators. Examples of such devices are found in the switching assemblies employed for enabling user actuation of power lifted automotive windows and door locks where the user actuates an individual switch for the desired control function, such as moving a switch rocker in one direction for lowering the car window and in the opposite direction for raising the window. In such automotive accessory control applications, it has been desired to provide certain degrees of sophistication to the controls, such as, for example, the incorporation of an electronic circuit to enable the window lift motor to run continuously when initially energized for moving the window in the down direction without continued pressure on the switch actuator by the user. In such applications, it has therefore been desired to incorporate electronic control circuitry integral with the mounting for the individual control function switches.
In designing and manufacturing control switch assemblies for user control of plural electrical functions such as those encountered in automotive accessory switches, it has been desired to provide electronic control circuitry integral with the mounting of the plural switches to provide desired control functions for the accessories and to provide such a switch assembly that is compact, low in manufacturing cost, and easy to fabricate and assemble. In particular, it has been desired to provide such a switch assembly which is adapted for connection to a plural connector wiring harness as, for example, the type employed in automobile body wiring harnesses.
In certain applications for user operated function control switches, it has been desired to provide for actuation of plural switches by user movement of a single actuator in one direction. An example of this type of functional control is thus found in the automotive power winder lift switches where it is desired to provide what is known as an automatic or "express down" function. Normally, for manual operation the user moves the desired window lift control switch in one direction by a given amount and holds the actuator in this position to provide continuous operation of the window lift motor until the window is lowered to the desired position, whereupon pressure on the switch is released by the user. An automotive window lift switch equipped with an "express down" function enables the user to push the switch in the desired direction for lowering the window an additional amount of movement beyond the amount that is normally required to energize the motor, whereupon, a second switch is actuated, which signals an electronic controller, which permits the user to release the switch actuator; and, the motor continues automatically to lower the window to its lower limit.
Thus, it has been desired to find a way or means for providing a compact, easy to fabricate and assemble switching assembly, low in manufacturing coast, having user actuators for controlling plural functions and which includes electronic control of certain functions.